


(Not) Moving On

by Moonchild128



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, How Do I Tag, I think?, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work, Other, Unrequited Love, but idk if it worked, i tried making, maybe more like, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild128/pseuds/Moonchild128
Summary: You should move onBut you couldn't





	(Not) Moving On

It's been almost two years since you last seen him yet you couldn't move on. Everything reminded you of the time you spend together. You were still finding notes in every book you possessed, scribbled on napkins, pieces ripped from newspapers or blue sticky notes. You missed your movie nights and heated discussions about the plot (or its lack). After so much time you still waited for back hugs in the morning and goodnight kisses in the evening. You still had his playlist saved on your laptop, songs that he recommended you and you listened to each one at least a hundred times. At every coffee shop you stopped, you were thinking about what he would think about the taste of his drink and if he would like coming there more. Even when you reminded yourself that you were nothing more than friends, you couldn't stop your heart from fluttering every time you saw him or even thought about him. You have known each other for years, Wonwoo had the most beautiful soul of all the human beings you have ever met. No one could blame you for falling in love with him.

The invitation brought you down. A wedding invitation reminded you that he wasn't yours. 

And he will never be. 

He gave it to you, all smiley and excited. Of course, you knew he was genuinely happy with his girlfriend, they made a perfect couple. You wanted to hate her. You really did. But how could you hate such an amazing person? Jihye was kind, smart and beautiful. Somehow her bubbly personality fitted Wonwoo's quiet attitude just right. She even tried befriending you (successfully). You liked her. She deserved him. 

Unlike you.

The day he gave you the invitation you started packing things from your apartment and called a building owner. A week later you changed your phone number, deleted all social accounts and moved to another side of the country. You started a new life. You were unable to act happy when the love of your life is getting married. So you disappeared. Even if it was a selfish move, you couldn't care less. Wonwoo is going to be happy, Jihye too. And you will find someone else, for sure.

But you still didn't and you were losing hope. You were lonely, bored and the only thing that kept you alive was your cat (and several other strays that you were feeding). There were people who were hitting on you, you even dated some. But there was always something lacking in those relationships. They weren't him.  
Wonwoo was probably already married, maybe with a child on the way, living happily. You imagined yourself in his arms, simple ring on your finger and children voices. That would be beautiful.

But it's not going to happen and you should stop thinking about him. At least for one night, just tonight. 

You sighed standing outside the store, a bottle of wine and a small cake in your bag. "Happy birthday to me" you whispered into the cold night as you began walking to your apartment. Some colleagues wanted to throw a birthday party for you, but you decided to spend them alone. Just like last year, drunk and crying. As you neared your door, you saw a tall, male figure standing in front of them. Hearing the sound of your steps a man looked in your directions and you stopped. You were sure your mind is playing with you, this couldn't be true. But teary and familiar eyes were locked on you, they were real. In a few steps, he closed the distance between you, pulling you into a tight hug. 

"I missed you so much" he said, his voice trembling a little. Tears started falling down your face. 

Somehow he found you. 

Wonwoo was with you. 

You hugged him back and let yourself forget that you weren't the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's really short and I'll probably rewrite it at some point, but I will be glad if you'll let me know what do you think ^^
> 
> It's also on my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Moonchild128


End file.
